halofandomcom-20200222-history
Campaign Scoring
Campaign Scoring, also known as Meta-game, is an optional game feature for the campaign mode of Halo 3. When playing with Campaign Scoring turned on, the player plays a normal campaign mission (single player or cooperative), but progress is scored with points for notable activities. Having skulls activated increases the amount of points gained, as well as accuracy and kill count. Different enemies give different points as do headshots (and assumably any other kill that would be worth a medal). Betrayals will cause negative points so cooperative work will be necessary. To find out more about campaign scoring, listen to mission Design Lead Paul Bertone on the Bungie podcast http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12762. Free-for-all vs. Team Scoring ---- In Free for All scoring, points are awarded to individual players based on their kills. Points earned in this mode can be used to unlock the meta-game achievements. In Team Scoring, points are shared among the team, culminating in a cumulative team score. Point Values ---- Points are earned by killing enemies, with the player shooting the killing shot (or throwing the killing grenade) earning the points. Following is a list of base points earned for killing enemies (i.e. without any multipliers). Covenant Heroes Brute Chieftain (Weapon/Armor Variants) 150 Leaders Brute Captain 50 Brute Captain Major 50 Brute Captain Ultra 50 Specialists Brute Stalker 30 Brute Jump-pack 30 Brute Bodyguard 30 Jackal Sniper 20 Grunt Heavy 10 Grunt Spec-Ops 10 Hunter 150 Infantry Brute Minor 20 Brute Major 20 Brute Ultra 20 Grunt Minor 10 Grunt Major 10 Jackal Minor 15 Drone Minor 10 Drone Major 10 Flood Specialists Pure Form Stalker 20 Pure Form Ranged 30 Pure Form Tank 50 Infantry Flood Carrier Form 10 Combat Form (Human,Brute,Elite) 10 Forerunner Infantry Sentinel Aggressor Minor 5 Vehicles Light Shade 50 Ghost 100 Chopper 100 Standard Prowler 150 Banshee 100 Heavy Wraith (Both Variants) 200 Phantom 250 Giants Scarab 500 Multipliers ---- Difficulty Multipliers Overall Difficulty Multiplier Easy 0.25x Normal 1x Heroic 2x Legendary 4x Skull Multipliers Overall Skull Multiplier Iron (Start from beginning) 3x Black Eye (Melee for shields) 1.5x Tough Luck (Enemy saving throws) 1.5x Catch (Enemy grenades) 1.5x Fog (No motion sensors) 1.5x Famine (Half ammo dropped) 2x Thunderstorm (Enemy promotions) 1.5x Tilt (Stronger enemies) 2x Mythic (Double enemy health) 2x Time Multipliers Overall From 3.0x to 1.0x, decreasing by 0.5x as time passes. Style Multipliers Per-kill Style Multiplier Grenade Stick 1.25x Headshot 1.25x Assassination (Stealth kill) 1.25x Road Kill (Run over enemy) 1.25x Multi-kill (at least 3 enemies within 1.5 seconds) 1.25x Needler Detonation 1.25x EMP (noob combo) 1.25x Scoring Formula ---- The Formula for Campaign Scoring is: Points Earned = Unit's base point value X (Style Multiplier + Occasional 2nd Style Multiplier) X (Difficulty Multiplier + Skull Multipliers) X Time Multiplier Achievements * Guerilla unlocked by earning 15,000 points on Sierra 117 * Demon unlocked by earning 15,000 points on Crow's Nest * Cavalier unlocked by earning 15,000 points on Tsavo Highway * Askar unlocked by earning 15,000 points on The Storm * Exterminator unlocked by earning 15,000 points on Floodgate * Ranger unlocked by earning 50,000 points on The Ark * Vanguard unlocked by earning 50,000 points on The Covenant * Orpheus unlocked by earning 15,000 points on Cortana * Reclaimer unlocked by earning 15,000 points on Halo References ---- Bungie Online Halo 3 How-to: Campaign Scoring 101 Get the Most Out of Skulls Category:Halo 3